Ten cuidado, San Valentín es mucho más bromista de lo que parece
by scaar15
Summary: Por una feroz pelea de escarabajos y por culpa de tres idiotas, Kagura se ve en deuda con Okita, pero ¡¿porque debe fingir ser su novia?
_San Valentín, una fecha para el amor. Obviamente el amor se expresa todos los días, pero para este sentimiento tan maravilloso existe una fecha la cual suele disfrutarse en pareja, y también es usada como una buena oportunidad para confesarle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas. San Valentín es…_

-Una mierda.-

* * *

 **Ten cuidado, San Valentín es mucho más bromista de lo que parece.**

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios le dan tanta importancia? Es solo un día más.- Contaba la poco feminista de Kagura a sus amigas Tae y Kyuubei.

-Vamos, más animo Kagura-chan, ¿tú no tienes novio? – Pregunto Otae amablemente como siempre.

-¡Ah…! – Kagura comenzó a sudar frío recordando cierta escena que no quería volver a repasar.

 _ **Flashback**_

Era el concurso de escarabajos en la clase 2-B, y Kagura estaba allí como siempre metida entre los estudiantes de segundo año. Como era pequeña de estatura y siempre perdía los chicos solían no darle importancia al hecho de que ella era de tercer año.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿A qué vienes? ¿Quieres que te de otra paliza? – Preguntaba sarcásticamente un joven.

-¡Callate! Mi Sadaharu 31 le pateara el asqueroso trasero a tu Ichigomaru, además ¿Qué pasa con su nombre? " _Ichigo_ " –Intentó no reír pero no pudo contenerse.- ¿Qué sucede pequeña fresita? ¿Tienes miedo de que mi increíble Sadaharu 31 te haga licuado? – Le preguntaba en forma burlona al escarabajo.

-¡Callate! ¡Se llama " _Ichigo_ " porque es el primero en todo lo que haga! ¡Nadie puede superarlo! – Comentó molesto.

-Ah, si si, como digas Ichigo.- Comentó en forma burlona.- Bien, empecemos.- Lo miro desafiante.

 _ **NOTA**_ _: Ichigo en japonés significa "fresa", pero la sílaba "ichi" significa "primero"._

Luego de una gran pelea entre Sadaharu 31 e Ichigomaru, milagrosamente ganó Kagura por primera vez, pero esa suerte se acabó cuando vio a su próximo contrincante: Sadomaru 21 del gran sádico de mierda.

Este escarabajo tenía una gran diferencia a los demás, y era porque este era gigante, equivalía a 20 escarabajos juntos. Cuando Kagura vio que Sadaharu 31 estaba recibiendo una gran paliza lo tomo en sus manos y salió huyendo de allí con su escarabajo.

-¿Qué fue eso? Tsk, cobarde.- Murmuró el joven dueño de Ichigomaru al ver salir huyendo a Kagura.

Cuando ésta llegó al aula 3-Z guardó a su escarabajo en un pequeño frasco que había traído para él.- No te preocupes, no dejaré que tengas el mismo destino que los otros 30 antes de ti. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, lo prometo.- Le comentó sonriente y enseguida lo guardó en su maletín. Como seguía siendo hora de receso salió rápidamente al bufet en busca de algo para darle de comer a su escarabajo.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó alegre al aula, y recién sonaba la campana para volver a clases.- No hay problema, siempre todos vuelven tarde y Ginpachi-sensei seguro llegará tarde otra vez, tendrás tiempo de comer Sada- No logró terminar de decir la frase cuando abrió el frasco y vio a Sadaharu 31 aplastado contra el vidrio, totalmente muerto.

Inmediatamente unas 3 jovenes desconocidas se apoyaron la puerta del aula.- Pobrecita Kagura-chan, han matado a su pequeño y asqueroso escarabajo.- Comentó una con un tono burlón, mientras las otras dos reían.

-Eso es lo que obtienes por estar encima de nuestro Okita-san.- Comentó otra molesta.- Aléjate de él si no quieres que más cosas malas te sucedan, a ti y a tus horrendas mascotas.- Las chicas siguieron riéndose, hasta que notaron unas gotas cayendo por el rostro de Kagura.

-Oye, oye, ¿es enserio? ¿Estas llorando por un escarabajo? – Preguntó la otra sin poder creérselo, e inmediatamente estallaron en risas.

- _Lo siento… Aun cuando prometí que nada te sucedería… Lo siento…-_ Era en lo único que Kagura podía pensar en ese momento. Si hubiese sido otra cosa seguramente les habría roto la cara a las tres de una patada, pero su tristeza le invadía más que su ira. Solo quería llorar.

Por otro lado, en el pasillo yendo hacia su aula, Sougo cargaba con un gran frasco lleno de escarabajos mientras reía sádicamente.- Esos mocosos se lo merecen, me los gané a todos.- Comentó maliciosamente mientras los miraba de reojo.- Ahora, bien. ¿Qué hare con ustedes? Puedo ganar un gran dinero vendiéndolos a un idiota.- Comentó entre risas macabras, pero esas risas cesaron al ver a tres chicas desconocidas en la puerta de su aula, mientras reían sin parar.

A medida que se fue acercando sin que las chicas lo notaran, vio desde detrás de ellas a Kagura llorando, con su estúpido Sadaharu 31 aplastado en un frasco.

Una de las chicas volteó y vio a Sougo, por lo que aviso a las demás y las tres dejaron de reírse. Okita entró empujándolas a un lado, se paró delante de Kagura, pero esta lo ignoró por completo y siguió llorando. Apoyó su mano en la cabeza de ella, atrayéndola un poco hacia a él.- ¿Quién de ustedes fue? – Preguntó en un tono sereno y frío.- ¡¿Acaso no me escucharon?! ¡Pregunté que quien fue! – Dijo en tono muy alto haciendo asustar a las jóvenes.- Escuchen, solo yo puedo hacer llorar a esta idiota de aquí. El que la haga llorar, no me importa si es mujer o no, se las verá conmigo, ¿entendieron? – Le dedico una mirada fría y seria a las 3 chicas, y estas quedaron heladas por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se fueron corriendo.-Idiotas…- Murmuró Sougo y fue a dejar su maletín a su asiento; sacó un escarabajo de su frasco y lo colocó en la mesa de Kagura.

-… ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó entre lágrimas.

-Entiendo lo duro que es perder un compañero de combate, así que a este cuídalo bien.- Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa haciendo sonrojar levemente a Kagura.- Ah, y otra cosa… Necesito que finjas ser novia.-

-¿Eh? – Preguntó con la cara blanca.

-Es que estas chicas ya son demasiado pesadas, y además se viene San Valentín, la fecha más irritante para mí.- Comentaba como si nada.

-¿Eh? – Volvió a preguntar Kagura con la misma expresión de shock que antes.

-Me gustaría ver qué cara ponen las demás al ver que tú eres mi novia, seguramente harán una expresión fea. Será divertido verlo.- Comentó entre risas.

-¿Eh? – Repitió.

De pronto todos sus compañeros empezaron a llegar de a uno al aula, y finalmente entró Ginpachi-sensei.- Oh, lamento haber llegado 20 minutos tarde, pero vean el lado bueno, es la primera vez que vengo tan temprano.-Comentó con sus ojos de pescado como siempre.- Bien, sin más interrupciones comencemos la clase. ¿Kagura te sucede algo? Estas blanca y no te has sentado en tu pupitre.- Dijo viendo a Kagura con la misma expresión de antes.

-¡Ah, sensei! ¿Me deja dar un aviso? – Preguntó Sougo levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro, pero no quiero más interrupciones.-

-Será rápido. Quería avisar que a partir de hoy la china será mi novia, así que cuiden de nosotros.- Comentó sonriente y haciendo reverencia como un chico muy educado.

-¿Eh? – Preguntaron todos, incluyendo a Kagura mientras tenían la misma expresión que ella.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

- _Maldición…-_ Pensó Kagura entrando lentamente y con muy mala cara al instituto.

-¡Kagura-chan! - Se escuchó una leve voz a lo lejos llamandola y pudo reconocer al joven enseguida.

-¡Hisashi! - Comentó alegre mientras que Otae y Kyuubei se miraban algo extrañadas.

-¿Quien es él Kagura-chan? - Preguntó Otae.

-¿No te acuerdas? Es Hisashi Hongo, iba a los ejercicios de la radio conmigo.-

-¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Pero, ¿que hace aquí? Si mal lo recuerdo tenía muchos problemas de salud y no podia asistir a la escuela...- Comentó algo preocupada mientras el joven se iba acercando a ellas.

-¿Como estas Kagura-chan? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Mira, hasta estoy más alto que tu.- Comento alegre.

-¿Te estas burlando? - Comentó algo molesta, pero dejó ese tema de lado.- Por cierto, ¿que haces aquí? ¿ya te sientes mejor? -

-...No del todo, igual no estoy asistiendo a clases, solo vine por un capricho.-

-¿Un capricho? - Preguntaron las tres intrigadas.

-Si... Quería verte Kagura-chan.- Comento algo sonrojado haciendo sonrojar a las tres, se sorprendieron bastante.-

-¿V-Verme? ¿P-Porque? - Preguntó tartamudeando.

-Bueno pues... Han pasado muchas cosas y nunca se cuando será la ultima vez que podamos vernos... Lamento ser tan pesimista, pero en verdad queria saber como te encontrabas y verte aunque sea un rato.- Le dedico una tierna mirada que estremeció más a Otae y a Kyuubei que a Kagura, ella solo estaba un tanto confundida.

Kagura sonrió.- No has cambiado en absoluto, sigues siento tan pesimista como siempre.- Hisashi sonrió ante el comentario.- Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy perfectamente y más fuerte que nunca.- Comentó animada haciendo fuerza con su brazo.

-Me alegro por eso, ¿y que hay de tu vida? ¿tienes... Novio? - Pregunto un tanto tímido.

-Esta justo aquí.- Comentó un castaño con una fría mirada mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de la china, haciendo que ella se asustara.

-¡¿De donde demonios saliste sádico de mierda?! - Estaba enojada y alterada.

-Oye, oye, ¿esa es manera de tratar a tu novio? - Le miro con sus ojos un tanto muertos, hasta que notó que ese tal "Hisashi" lo estaba mirando con un rostro indiferente.

-Deja de estar molestando bastardo, ni bien me libre de ti te mataré.- Dijo Kagura molesta tratando de golpearlo, pero Sougo tomo sus manos evitando que esta le golpeara.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas.- Contestó sin importancia.

-...Ya veo.- Dijo Hisashi calmadamente y ambos voltearon a verlo.- Se nota que ustedes se quieren, me alegro mucho por ti Kagura-chan.- Sonrió calidamente.

-O-Oye, ¡no! - Balbuseo ella.

-Bueno, yo ya debo irme, un auto me esta esperando afuera.- Dijo sin escuchar lo que dijo ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- ¡Me alegro de haberte visto, espero que podamos vernos otra vez! - Le saludo desde lejos con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! - Comentó ella sonriendo y saludandole. Sougo observaba como ella lo miraba sonriente a su amigo y posó su mano en la cabeza de ella y se la giro bruscamente para que quedaran enfrentados.- ¡¿Y ahora que rayos quieres?! -

-Oye, no hagas eso. Ahora tu eres mi novia, no puedes andar por ahi hablandote con otros sujetos.-

-¿Eres idiota o que? - Comentó con los ojos caidos.- Dije que iba a fingir ser tu novia y eso estoy haciendo, no estes molestandome.-

Sougo la tomo de la cara y Kagura borró su rostro de enfado a uno de sorpresa.- Promete que no me engañaras.-

-¿D-D-De-De que demonios me estas hablando? - Preguntó un tanto sonrojada al estar tan cerca de él.

Sougo suspiró y la solto, dio media vuelta en camino hacia el aula.- Más te vale no hablar más con ningun otro sujeto que yo no conozca.- Volteó a mirarla y nuevamente enfoco su mirada al frente.-...O podría matarlo.- Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kagura lo escuchara.

-...¿Que?... - Murmuró ella y corrió hasta alcanzar a Sougo.- Oye, ¿que quisiste decir con eso? -

-¿Con eso que? - Pregunto como si nada mientras ambos se dirigian al aula.

-¡Lo que acabas de decir imbecil! -

-No recuerdo que dije.-

-Dijiste "o podría matarlo", ¿acaso estas celoso?.- Preguntó de manera burlona.

-¿Celoso? ¿Por ti? Deja de inventarte cosas china.- Mintió descaradamente como si nada.

-¡Vete a la mierda bastardo sádico! - Grito molesta, y mientras seguian peleando detras de ellos iban Otae y Kyuubei.

-Vaya, vaya. A este punto creo que no es muy buena idea comentarle que Hisashi-san dejó este regalo para ella.- Comento Otae alegre mientras veían como ambos seguian peleando.

Una vez que sonó la campana que marcaba la hora del receso, Otae le entregó el regalo de Hisashi Hongo, el cual era una caja de chocolates hechos especialemente por él. -¡Vaya nunca pensé que cocinara tan bien! - Comentaba la alegre Kagura-chan mientras devoraba uno de los chocolates sobre su mesa ya que no habían salido del salón, mientras que los demás aún seguian guardando algunas cosas para ir al patio.

-Parece ser que a ese tal Hisashi le importas mucho.- Comento Kyuubei mientras que detrás de ellas pasó una silueta que al escuchar el nombre de "Hisashi" comenzó a despedir un aura maligna.

- _Ese mocoso... No dejaré que me opaque_.- Pensó un sádico que comenzaba a sentir celos. Al ver que Kagura iba a meterse uno de esos chocolates a la boca nuevamente no lo pensó dos veces antes de aparecerse por detrás y comer el chocolate de la mano de Kagura, haciendola sorprender y sonrojarse.

-Q-Q-¡¿Que demonios haces?! - Inmediatamente Kagura se avalanzó sobre él para darle una gran paliza y ambos comenzaron a pelear como siempre mientras que Kyuubei y Otae los observaban como si estuvieran viendo una telenovela.

-Vaya, estoy cansado de comer estas cosas.- Comentó Yamazaki adentrandose al aula y sentandose junto a Kyuubei y Otae.

-Vaya, ¿todos esos chocolates te los han regalado a ti? - Preguntó Otae sumamente sorprendida por la gran cantidad de chocolates que llevaba en su maletin, en sus manos y en sus bolsillos.

-Si... Pero no fue una chica precisamente. Fue Okita-san.-

-...¿Eh? - Preguntaron ambas con desagrado malinterpretando lo que Yamazaki acababa de decir.

-Son los chocolates que rechazó de las chicas que están tras de él, dijo que no aceptaría ningun chocolate que no fuera de su novia.- Apoyo su mano en su cara y a su codo lo posicionó en la mesa mientras observaba como Kagura y Sougo continuaban peleando e ignorando a todo lo que los rodeaba. Sougo lanzó una enciclopedia para pegarle a Kagura, pero esta lo evadio y la enciclopedia terminó dando en la cabeza de Yamazaki haciendo que este caiga rendido al piso.

Otae miro fijamente a Sougo al escuchar lo que su amigo acababa de contar. Lo que hizo que llamara a Kagura en el segundo receso a hablar seriamente con ella, y en lo posible en privado.

-¿Que sucede jefa? - Preguntó la china.

-Kagura-chan... ¿No te has percatado de nada raro en Okita-san?-

-¿Eh? Oh... Si.- Comentó un tanto pensativa.- Está más idiota cada día.-

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre la frente de Otae en forma cansadora.- Bien, iré al grano. A Okita-san le importas demasiado, por eso es que se puso tan celoso de la visita de Hisashi-san.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿En verdad se puso celoso?! - Se sorprendió, a decir verdad eso ya lo sabía, pero creía que ella exageraba la situación, pero al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Pues claro que si! No te pidio que finjas ser su novia solo porque las demás chicas estaban sumamente obsesionadas con él y era una molestia, si ese fuera el caso le podría haber pedido eso a cualquier otra chica.- Le miró seriamente y luego suspiró, y continuó.-... Yamazaki-san nos lo ha contado; él despreció los chocolates de todas las otras chicas y dijo que no aceptaría ningun presente que no sea el de su novia, osea tú Kagura-chan.-

-¿P-P-Porque diría semejante cosa? -

Otae simplemente ignoró la pregunta de Kagura y continuó hablando.- A él le habrá dolido ver como tú aceptabas con gusto los chocolates de Hisashi-san cuando él rechazó a media preparatoria por ti.- Esas palabras le dolieron un poco a Kagura.

Ciertamente no tenía ningún sentimiento raro hacia el sadico más que el odio que le tenía por su arrogancia de "niño bonito", pero tambien las palabras de Otae eran ciertas, él había rechazado todos los chocolates de las demás chicas por ella, era como si pidiera a gritos que ella le regalara un chocolate. Ella tenía un plan en mente, pero no sabía con certeza que tan bien saldría, así que accedió y pasó el mensaje a traves de Otae hacia Sougo _"te espero a la salida de clases detrás de la preparatoria"_

Una vez llegado el momento y el lugar, Sougo divisó a Kagura enseguida detrás de un árbol.- ¿Que es lo que querías china? -

Kagura salió de detrás del árbol con las manos hacia atrás, e inmediatamente le entregó una delicada bolsita que dentró llevaba un chocolate.- Aceptalo.- Dijo sin más preambulos.

Sougo no se sorprendió, no se conmovió pero tampoco tenía deseos de burlarse de ella, así que mientras su rostro permanecia inexpresivo se imagino dos respuestas posibles en su cabeza.

 _ **Respuesta 1**_

-Aceptalo.-

Sougo tomó la pequeña bolsito sin expresión alguna mientras que Kagura, sonrojada, esperaba alguna respuesta.- ¿Acaso al fin te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi?- Inmediatamente Sougo lanzó la bolsa al suelo y la piso estrepitosamente.- Idiota, como si hubiera alguna forma de que aceptara esta porqueria.- Dijo con una sonrisa sinica y una voz terrorifica mientras que a Kagura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

 _ **Respuesta 2**_

-Aceptalo.-

Sougo tomó la bolsita y al abrirlo había un chocolate en forma de corazón con decoraciones a color. Inmediatamente tomó la mano de la china y la abrazó.-...Gracias... - Comentó levemente haciendo sonrojar a Kagura. Al separarse un poco notó que Kagura quería volver a acercarse a él.- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó al ver que ella se le acercaba de a poco, se puso de puntitas de pie para llegar a su rostro y le besó la mejilla con ternura haciendolo sorprender.

-Hacía mucho que quería hacer eso, Okita-sama.- Comentó sonrojada y sonriente. Sougo rió en lo bajo y comenzó a caminar, pasando de ella.- ¡Ah, espereme por favor! - Comenzó a correr detrás de él como si ella fuera un perro, y él su dueño.

- _Sería imposible._ \- Pensó volviendo en si. Ciertamente la idea de hacer llorar a la china era tentadora, tanto como lo era besarla y sacar su naturaleza sumisa hacia él, pero sabia bien que ella no era facil de manejar, y siempre haría lo opuesto a lo que él pensara, así que solo actuó por impulso y tomó la bolsita en sus manos.- … Al fin, tonta.- Le golpeó la frente con un dedo haciendola enfadar.

-¡Oye! ¿A que vino eso? - Se sobó la frente con enfado.

-Más te vale que lo hayas hecho tu misma en compensación por todos los chocolates que este año no recibí de mis admiradoras.- Comentó como si nada tomando el chocolate en sus manos.

-¡Claro que lo hice yo, ¿que te piensas que soy?! - Dijo aún más molesta y luego trato de tranquilizarse.- Me enteré... Que rechazaste los chocolates de las demás por mi... Claro que iba a hacerte uno yo misma... Me costó, pero al final creo que me quedó bien.- Comentó sonrojada.- Aunque el decorado no me salió muy bien...- Comentó avergonzada, ya que tenía razón. El floreado no seguía el contorno del corazón, y escribio "feliz día bastardo sádico" con faltas de ortografía y el tamaño de la letra variaba ya que no le entraba del todo el mensaje en el chocolate.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta.- Se burló.

-¡Oye, al menos me esforce! - Exclamó molesta y Sougo rió mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de la china tratando de calmarla. Cuando ambos se calmaron, ella continuó.- Espero que te guste...- Sougo de a poco iba aproximando el chocolate a su boca.- ...Lo hice con todo mi... Odio - Al morder el chocolate, Sougo comenzó a vomitar y la sonrisa de Kagura no podría mostrar más satisfacción.

-¡B-B-BASTARDA!- Gritó Sougo entre vomitos.- ¡¿Que mierda es esto?! - Sin poder parar de vomitar.

Kagura se hechó a reír a carcajadas, mientras las lagrimas se le salían solas.- Efectivamente eso es, mierda. Mierda de Sadaharu.- Comentó entre risas mientras que al escuchar eso, Sougo vomitó aún más.- ¿Que pensabas que me apiadaría de ti por haber rechazado a las demás chicas? ¡Si que eres idiota! - Continuó riendose a carcajadas.- Seguro lastimaste a más de una chica por eso, te mereces esto más que nadie.- Alardeó de su ingenio.- Oh cierto, el programa de Kiki es a las 18hs ¡Me voy sádico, que te vaya bien en el infierno! - Exclamó mientras se iba corriendo.

Sougo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en su propio vomito, con ojeras y los ojos sin vida.- _San Valentin es... Una mierda._ -

* * *

Se que no es San Valentin pero llevaba un tiempo teniendo este one-shot guardado y lo quería compartir con ustedes después de haber estado tanto tiempo ausente. A decir verdad dejé de subir fics porque por culpa de un maldito virus tuvieron que resetear mi netbook, por lo que todos los fics que tenía guardados y casi terminados se borraron :'( y bueno, yo estoy más grande y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para mi niña interior y escribir este tipo de cosas, pero bueno, este fic demuestra que sigo siendo tan inmadura como cuando arranque al principio jajaja. Espero volver a escribir más de estos fics porque la verdad me encanta. ¡Muchos saludos!


End file.
